A Little Less Than Forgotten
by Sasurealian
Summary: So my name is Link and I'm just a regular guy trying to live a regular life. I'm sure breaking into castles isn't part of a regular life, but eh, everyone needs a little excitement every now and then. Everything was seemingly going perfect, that is until I ran into a boy who didn't exactly dress like one. In fact, he was the princess of Hyrule and so much more. SHINK


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda, Link, or Sheik. If I did then I'd make sure everyone knew Sheik was male.

**Title:** A Little Less Than Forgotten

**Pairings:** Male Sheik/Link

**Rating:** T / Pg-13

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** So my name is Link and I'm just a regular guy trying to live a regular life. I'm sure breaking into castles isn't part of a regular life, but eh, everyone needs a little excitement every now and then. Everything was seemingly going perfect that is until I ran into a boy who didn't exactly dress like one. In fact, he was the princess of Hyrule and let's just say nothing ever was the same again.

**Timeline:** Alternate universe of OOT

**Warnings:** Sheik is his own person and also male. If you don't like, please don't read. Also this is yaoi. Meaning two boys! And with two boys in love, you know what's adrift!

**Status: **Complete! This is a oneshot!

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this story! It's my first Sheik X Link fanfiction. It took me a while to write this, but one day I became SUPER obsessed with Sheik and Link and kind of went crazy. I'm going to cosplay Sheik now and I'm super excited. You can find the pictures through my profile. I have links. Any banana, enjoy this story and please excuse the typos!**

* * *

><p>The first time I had laid eyes on Sheik was nothing like meeting a princess in a long ago kingdom sealed away by a furious dragon. I didn't lean in to kiss a princess from her slumber; in fact there wasn't much of a princess involved here. Well…..not exactly. You see, my story began with me sneaking into Hyrule castle at the tender age of ten.<p>

As you could have guessed, I wasn't supposed to be in there, but I was always poking fun at the guards 'protecting' the castle. They wore these shorts with knee high boots which reminded me of the sleazy women that came out in the Hyrule market place at night. They would smile and giggle at me while hiding behind a mask. I thought about calling the guards sleazy, but I was supposed to be avoiding their gaze, not invading it. Still, each time I saw them I mentally chuckled to myself at their attire. Whoever chose their outfit had a sense of humor.

On this particular sunshine filled day, I got past the guards further than I had in the past because of how furtive I had become. I ran up a hill side only to notice water below. I knew it was the only safe route for me to take so I hopped straight into the water and instantly felt wise because I slipped right under the guard's nose. I snickered to myself and lost track of where I was going before it was too late and I had flowed down the river to a dead end. That dead end ended up being a person. Said person was very naked and very male.

"Wh—who…!" They jumped out of the water and picked up a silk cloth wrapping it around their waist quickly. It was already too late though. I had seen everything. The strangest thing about this person was I couldn't believe their gender! I was only ten years of age, but my brain hurt with confusion. The girl- no boy had long golden blonde hair that fell down his back and his eyes were a deep crimson color. His skin looked like the silk draped around his tanned body and his lips were a light pink color reminding me of cherries in the spring. He was extremely alluring and I stared for a long time without noticing.

"W-would you stop that! Seriously, have you heard of privacy before?"

"Um…" I wasn't much for talking, but what should you say to a person you just encountered naked? He was the same age as me, but I couldn't understand why he was bathing in a river outside the gates of the castle.

"I'm Link, I'm really sorry to have intruded on your bath." I looked away embarrassed. The boy's face was cherry red and I watched as he scooted his body back under an abandoned bridge that mimicked a rainbow over the riverbed.

"You stay back, you hear me!"

I put my hands up in defense, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!"

"Yea right, like I haven't heard that one before." His voice came off sounding almost cute. He was definitely a boy, but the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. The girls that I knew in Kokiri village didn't brush his intriguing beauty.

"Stop staring at me like that. You're a pervert!"

My mouth was gaped opened and I crossed my arms, "Hey I was just trying to sneak into the castle, not run into some boy taking a bath."

"I'm not a boy!"

This really set a question mark over my head. Had I been fibbed to my entire life! I felt like checking down my tunic to remind myself what dwelled there, but that would be nonsense.

"….you realize I saw you naked, right?" I climbed out of the water and watched as the boy-girl scrambled to move further from me. His blonde hair came to the end of his back and covered most of his naked body, but the damage had been done and there was no going back.

"S-stay back!" He warned again.

I froze on the grey brick that decorated the walkway outside the river. The boy looked so frazzled dripping under the bridge that I thought if I moved any further he'd pass out!

"What's your name and why are you washing in the river?" I gave him a quizzical look that pleaded for him to trust me and even though I didn't expect any, my calming tone seemed to relax him.

"I shouldn't be out here. I was just washing up so that my maid wouldn't have to assist me. It's always so hard trying to hide my identity." I watched as the blonde relaxed and scooped his hair behind his pointy ear, "there is no point trying to hide from you because you already saw." The apprehensive expression dulled my mood, but I did mean it when I said I had no intentions of running into him; although if I wasn't being so mischievous then perhaps this never would have occurred.

I sat down with my legs crossed and listened to the boy. He began to slowly lower his guard with me which gave me thrill.

"How did you get past the guards? Ya'know, never mind, that isn't important." He shook his head and moved the silky white cloth up towards his face, "You said your name is Link, correct? Please can you keep a secret for me?" His face went beet red and I nodded eagerly.

"My fake name is Zelda. I'm the princess of Hyrule, but…" He paused and I watched as his eyes rose with tears, "truly I am a boy named Sheik, although it is most important I hide my identity. You must understand!" I nodded my head once more.

Suddenly I heard a voice from the other side of the gate that was past the river. Sheik gasped and turned towards me with his deep ruby eyes, "Listen, Link, you must go immediately! If they spot you you'll be sorry!"

"Princess! Where are you! Your father is searching for you." The voice rang out again and I backed away from the bridge and returned to where I had come originally.

"Link!" Sheik spoke out in a harsh whisper, "Please remember our secret! You cannot tell a soul!"

I nodded with a smile plastered on my face. I always kept my word. There was never a day I didn't after we met.

You see, since that day, I had continued to see Sheik. Although I had to say, seeing him as a girl was hard for me because I knew deep down inside he was living a lie.

One day we were out in the garden in a secret spot that no one knew of; not even the gardener. Sheik brought me there from the riverbed and he stole snacks for us that consisted of cheese and crackers. I smiled at his pink and blue dress with Hyrule markings decorated all over it. He was truly beautiful and he completely passed off as a girl.

"Sheik, I always wondered but….why do your parents want you to be a girl when you're a boy?" I stuffed the cheese into my mouth impatiently and got a strange glance from the blonde.

"Well, because if you haven't already guessed it, I'm not Hylian. I'm what they call Sheikah." I listened as he spoke of his true race and culture. He told me that his mother had died when he was young and that she was the last of his kind. His father had fallen in love with his mother when he was a mere infant and even though he wasn't by blood his son, he took him in as though he were.

"That still doesn't explain why you have to pretend to be a girl." I spoke out while lying in the grass next to Sheik. We gazed up into the clouds together and enjoyed the rest of our snack.

"Yes, but they knew my mother was Sheikah and they knew she had a son. I was sought after to be killed! You see, my kind is supposed to be that of a slave to the Royal family. We're to serve and protect and when you think about it, that makes us….trash. That is why I am the only one left of my kind." Sheik sighed and I turned towards his face to stare into his sky blue eyes. Once he explained to me that he had to use magic to change the color of his eyes because the red would give him away. How tragic it must have been to live a lie, to always bear a mask everywhere you went. That's was why he washed at the river that day. He must have wanted a moment to himself, to simply be who he really was.

I hated how truly wicked people could be. It didn't make sense that they would want Sheik dead. He had done nothing wrong although be born into this world and it hadn't been peaceful for him since.

"My father got remarried soon after my mothered was killed. He never told me how she passed, but I imagine it was too tragic for him to talk about it. When I was only a baby he started dressing me like a girl and I was passed as his daughter birthed by his new wife. At the age of two I was finally shown off to Hyrule as a lie and I didn't know any better. Although my father never lied to me and when I was old enough to understand he revealed the truth." Sheik rolled over on his belly and began to run his fingers through his hair, "It's just hard, Link. I don't want to be a girl my whole life. I am scared because father says that soon I'll hit puberty and it sounds dreadful! My body will change and I will no longer pass so easily as a girl." His eyes filled with tears and I placed an arm around him to comfort him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with me holding him tightly under a shady willow tree with the braches dancing in the wind creating a lullaby that put us both to sleep.

That was the day I realized I loved Sheik and his gender didn't matter to me because despite what he was on the outside, I loved him for everything he was on the inside. Although the memory of my first encounter of him will forever be stained in my memory. He was very intriguing after all.

* * *

><p>Weeks turned to months and months into years. Before I had realized it, I was thirteen years of age and growing like a weed. I spent many days training in Hyrule field to use a sword. I found that I was extremely talented with one after all my practice. I continued to secretly see Sheik and I must admit that we were both very talented with stealth.<p>

Although as we aged, Sheik seemed to become distant with me. He stopped eating snacks with me and usually he would be reserved and stare into the clouds as I rambled on about school and how I was the tallest in my class. He would give me the gentlest smile and nod towards me letting me know he was listening. I lived for those days with Sheik and even though I worried about his distantness, he always reassured me with his smile.

I was being sent to Hyrule for my studies in the fall and was no longer able to remain in Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree summoned me this sullen rainy morning because I noticed that as I aged, the Kokiri around me did not and it was a dark day for me indeed. I had never been so angered in my life! I felt so lied to! The Great Deku Tree told me everything about me truly being a Hylian and he said it was for my protection, but protection from what! As I ran to find Sheik in the gardens, I cried and thought that this must have been how he felt each and every day of his life. It was so painful and it made me feel as though I was dying.

"Sheik! Sheik please! I'm in so much pain…" I fell on my knees under the familiar willow tree and watched as my tears splashed into the earth. I didn't want to go to Hyrule to study. I wanted to stay at my home, but I guess it wasn't really a home at all, just a huge filthy lie! I pounded my fist into the dirt and tried not to scream. I knew the guards would hear me, but part of me didn't care. I just wished to be heard!

My winter blue eyes snapped wide open and I thought of sheik again. I bet he simply wanted to be heard, too. Goddesses, I was a selfish person. I began to meander around me and noticed that Sheik was nowhere to be found. He was always here on time and wasn't one to delay.

"Sheik?" I asked out in a whisper to avoid drawing attention to myself. I stood up from the ground and peered around the tree to see if I could spot Sheik. I knew not to leave this area because there was a good chance a guard could see me from his post on his tower.

I sighed as I slipped back against the willow tree closing my eyes. My brain hurt from thinking too much. He was probably grabbing too many snacks or something silly as that. I started to eat so much more since I hit puberty. Even though Sheik never seemed to have an appetite, I had one for the both of us.

"Sheik, if this is supposed to be some stupid learning experience, can't you just tell me what I learned so we can eat? This day already sucked enough as it is." I pleaded with a long drawn out sigh, "I'm really hungry, Sheik!"

Still nothing. I felt as though I should leave, but deep inside I felt worried.

Then it began to rain. I groaned out loud and huddled closer towards the tree to try and keep dry, although it was futile.

"Link!" I was startled by the sudden voice and glanced up to find Sheik before me panting, "Come on we have to leave right now!" His voice was panicked as he tugged on my sleeve.

"Sheik, what's wrong? Why are you trembling?"

"I can't explain, but we must leave immediately!" He was in one of his daily dresses that reached to his toes and I noticed the mud that had drenched the hem of it leaving it stained. His hair was covered by a headdress so that all you noticed was his cerulean fake eyes. I followed after him as he led me this way and that. Puberty hadn't done him much mercy so far and I found that I was still larger than him even though he was the same age as me. I wasn't sure where we were going, but the fear that was shaking in his voice and movement alarmed me.

"Sheik, please, where are we heading to?"

"Link, there is a dangerous man and he is after me! My father was…." He began to say, but his voice was stopped as tears streamed down his tan face, "We must hurry."

I felt his hand clench around mine as we continued on and once we made it out of the castle through our secret passage, I felt much better. Sheik stopped with his hands on his knees and took a deep breath of air, "I…I am so glad you were waiting for me, Link. I thought perhaps something tragic happened to you." I had to catch my breath also and nodded my reply.

"I thought you weren't coming and got this awful feeling." I finally said as I was able to breathe again, "Where is your father..?"

Sheik turned his head away, "He was struck…hard. I don't believe he was going to make it." Sheik's lower lip trembled and I watched as he bit down onto it drawing blood, "He stared into my eyes as this evil man in black crushed down on his skull. I just sat there and watched….Link I'm such a coward!"

I pulled him close into my arms and held him there, "No, you're not a coward, you're brave! If you would have remained there that man would have killed you also." Sheik shook in my arms as he began to cry. The rain only came down harder in sheets and made it impossible to hear or see anything.

"Sheik we need to keep moving. I'm not sure where that man is, but it's not safe to stay here. I grabbed his face and pointed it upward towards mine. His eyes were back to their ruby red and I assumed it was because he simply didn't have the strength to hold the spell that changed their color. I wanted to simply kiss him and tell him everything would be alright, but that wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he was pretending to be a girl, but what man would seek another man for love? The rain washed over both of us and Sheik's tears morphed with the rain leaving only red puffy eyes that looked dreadful given their already natural color, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

I wish I hadn't spoken those words.

That exact moment, an arrow shot between us cutting my arm. I gritted my teeth and peered through the rain as best I could. Sheik had fallen backwards, but was quick to his feet. My whole body was parlayed as a man large as a willow tree jumped off his horse and hovered right about Sheik who looked completely helpless.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted out, knowing that I had to be careful with pronouns around people other than Sheik. The man was dark and his feet alone were the size of Sheik's head.

"Heh, do you honestly believe I would consume that damned lie?" The man with piercing blood eyes reached down and grabbed Sheik by the collar of his dress. I scream out and launched at the man, but his arm came out grabbing me then throwing me against a tree. The throw left me dizzy, but I was swift to regain my stance and ran at him persistently. Sheik struggled in his grasp and I could see the way he trembled in this man's presence. I had never seen Sheik so helpless in my entire life. He had no strength at all.

"You like a little bird with broken wings! No place to fly, no place to run. You can't even muster the strength to run away. Pathetic! To think your own father would do this to you!"

I froze suddenly at his words. "Do what?"

"No! Please don't tell him!" Sheik pleaded as he struggled in the evil man's grasp.

"Tell me…what..?" I asked in confusion. The rain continued to beat into my face, but my mind was elsewhere that I was completely oblivious.

"Don't you know who I am boy? I am the guardian of the dessert! Ganondorf!" His voice was deep and powerful, but he didn't frighten me. I simply worried for Sheik, "Release her! Let Zelda go!" I shouted through the rain with glaring eyes.

"Do you think I am stupid?" He pulled off Sheik's headdress and threw it into the river. His long blonde hair fell down his back and I watched as he struggled to pull away, "Please! Release me!" Sheik then turned towards me with tears in his eyes, "Link listen to me, you must run! Please go!"

I shook my head protesting, "I'm not going to leave you!" I charged at the man again only to have him knee me in the gut, knocking the air clean out of me. I gasped for oxygen and began to cough. I wished I brought my sword with me; anything to stand a chance against this despicable man.

"Don't you want to know the truth boy?" I was dubious of what the desert man was peaking of and prepared myself to attack him once more. Ganondorf pulled Sheik clean off his feet and tore the dress from his body leaving only gauze to cover his hips. Sheik screamed and kicked his feet out before him, but he was like a mouse caught in the cage of a snake and there was no escape for him.

I was under the impression that Ganondorf didn't realize I knew the true identity of the princess, but that wasn't the part that shocked me and everyone in this position knew it. There were scars up and down Sheik's body and the lines of bubbled flesh had to be from a whip. My eyes watered up and I felt nauseous. His ribs jutted from the cave of his waist and his hip bones reminded me of branches. I covered my mouth and shook my head, "S-Sheik….oh goddesses."

"Link…" Sheik was now crying and shaking his head, "Please just get out of here."

I fell to my knees and continued to stare. He was so small and weak because of this. Who had done this to him? They hurt- no tortured him!

Ganondorf threw Sheik into the muddy ground and I rushed towards him, but the evil bastard stepped before me blocking me from him.

"Let us go!" I demanded with gritted teeth.

"Do you really think I would do that?" He pulled Sheik from the ground and into his arms, "No, I think I could use a new pet. Besides," Ganondorf ran his fingers down Sheik's raised flesh and over his ribcage, "I'm sure I'll take better care of him then his father did. Or perhaps instead, you would rather die like the pathetic rat you are?"

I shook my head, "No, there is no way his father did this to him!" Although Sheik's expression told me otherwise. "Right, Sheik? He wouldn't…not ever."

"Link…" His voice trembled, "My father is a good king, but not a good father…he..." Sheik took a deep breath and stepped away from Ganondorf who surprising didn't pull him back, "He wanted me to look more feminine and told me to stop eating so much. He wanted my bone growth to be that of a female and as I hit puberty, my body began to change." Sheik turned his gaze away from mine and clenched his fists. I noticed the tears in his eyes vanished and was replaced with anger, "He beat me when I ate too much and beat me when I didn't exorcise properly. He told me I could never be his daughter. He told me I could never be Royal." Once his eyes flickered towards mine I saw the rage of blood streaming through them once again, "Link I am the last Sheikah; I am not meant to be alive yet here I am."

"Of course you are and with purpose!" I argued as I stepped towards him and reached out for his arm, "I've always been here for you." He ignored my outstretched hand and backed into Ganondorf.

"Link I simply want to be rid of this world. This is not the world I want to be in any longer. My life is a lie."

I shook my head, "No! How can you say that? Sheik, today I found out that I'm not Kokiri, I'm Hylian! I've been lied to also! I know how it feels to be alone and to be rejected!"

"NO!" He shouted back and clenched his eyes shut, "You can never know what that is like." He turned away from me and faced Ganondorf. His body was so frail and the bit of gauze that hugged his hips made him look as small as he did the day I first met him in the riverbed. I wanted to rewind back time and take him away from all this. I wanted him safe in my arms and back under the willow tree where it was only us and nothing more. I wanted to eat so much cheese and crackers with him that we both exploded with how full we were. I wanted Sheik to be laughing and happy with me so that I could protect him and so he could be free being who he was born as and to be happy with whom he was, not some lie that he was forced to portray. Not this Zelda character that was simply fake!

"Ganondorf, guardian of the desert, please free me from my pain." Sheik spoke this and fell to his knees in a bow and my whole body quaked. Sheik's obdurate refusal to listen to me had me react without hesitation and I watched as the king of the desert drew his sword and made way for the nape of his neck. My whole life changed whenever Sheik stepped into it and that was all about to be stolen away from the both of us because of this nefarious being in black. Why was Sheik so blinded by pain that he would forsake himself including me! I reached forward to push Sheik out of the way and in an instant the sword directed at my friend; no the one person I loved, flew into my body and I was instantly developed into complete darkness.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of voices and a stabbing pain in my side. Wincing, I sat up and when my vision returned to me I noticed the gauze around my abdomen. I must have been hit pretty hard….<p>

Suddenly, memories flooded back to me like rushing water.

"SHEIK!" I screamed which gave me strange looks from the people around me. I was back in the market at the medical district. Quickly I jumped off the bed I was lying in and darted towards the door.

The pain caught me off guard and I hissed clenching my middle.

"Mister, you might want to rest right now. You came in here three days ago pretty messed up."

"I don't have time to rest; I have to find Sh-my friend." I recovered myself and shrugged past the man who clearly looked to be a healer.

"Your friend is probably safe here. We recovered all the bodies left behind from the attack. Who is your friend and maybe I can help you find them?"

I sighed and nursed my temples. I didn't want to explain to this guy about Sheik. But everyone knew the princess so maybe he had a clue about her location. Otherwise I had no idea where to start searching. My mind kept going back to the man draped in darkness. Just thinking about him made my blood boil.

"Okay, so….I'm looking for Princess Zelda actually." I said cautiously, hoping not to get a strange look from the so-called healer.

"The P-Princess…?" He stammered nervously, "Mister…..I'm sorry to inform you….but….the Princess…well she…"

I narrowed my winter blue eyes into his as he struggled to give me an answer, "Where? Where is she!" I demanded at once.

He swallowed down whatever was in his throat and sweat dripped down his forehead, "Her body was found dead three days ago in the river when that dreadful man came and took over the Hyrule."

Whatever words spewed out of his mouth after that went unheard. The world became a deafening place and I felt the sunlight from this universe dissipate. Sheik was….Sheik had…..no. I chuckled out loud and shook my head, "That's funny, doc. Ya'know I didn't bump my head THAT hard. Thanks for the stupid joke, I'll find her myself since apparently you can't give a reasonable truthful answer." I scurried off ignoring his protests for me to stop. I continued to run as fast as I could, my heart beating like a galloping horse across the terrain. Sheik was alright. There was no way he died. I knew him better than that and I knew that for sure he was alive. That stupid doctor had spewed caustic words and no idea what he was saying.

I continued to run, ignoring the blood that was now dripping down my abdomen. Sheik. I had to find him and then beat the shit out of him for scaring me and lying to me and making me feel as if he really didn't care about his life. What a stupid thing to say! I was going to take him with me to school in Hyrule and never let anyone lay a hand on him again! I was glad his father was dead, that man….that stupid son of a bitch. I paused my step and digressed, realizing I was outside the castle. Through the gates I could see hundreds of people dressed in black. The gates were opened and people walked in with flowers in their hands.

What in the three goddesses….

I slipped through the gates and surprisingly for the first time in my life, wasn't scolded for being on 'Royal' property. Once I made my way over towards the chaos, I completely froze. So many people stood before a casket and so many people wept. I stared at the scene before me and felt goose bumps rise across my skin. A painted picture of what looked to be Sheik was mounted on the casket and I forgot how to breathe.

"Sheik!" I screamed out and ran across the courtyard not caring about his proper title. I ran to the casket where 'Zelda' was supposed to be and mentally insulted all these people at how credulous they were being.

"Lad what are you doing? Can't you see that we're trying to give the princess a proper goodbye? But….their words went unheard. No matter how much they screamed at me to stop, no matter how much they pulled at me, no matter how much my wound bled, I couldn't stop. My whole universe shattered that day. Nothing would ever be the same. For I had lost my very best friend; no, the boy I loved.

Emptiness captivated me and my eyes became grey. Losing someone you love is like losing your heart….and I simply couldn't afford to lose that. I couldn't afford to lose the one I loved who gave me light.

* * *

><p>…and Nayru, the goddess of what, children?<p>

I waited for an answer but received none.

"…of…..w…wi…wis…" They gawked at me like I was speaking the dead language of the Sheikah, "Wisdom!"

They looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. I told Malon I wasn't good at this whole teaching-small-kids thing. I was much more of a swing-a-sword-around-like-a-mad-man-on-fire type of guy. I sighed and set the book down, "Well kids, you're going to need to learn all the goddesses and what their power is, so next week on Monday I expect to see you back here with an answer. Don't forget to color in your goddesses paper! Make it look pretty!" They seemingly ignored me and I scrunched my nose. This was the LAST time I stepped in for Malon. I don't care how lazy her father was! He could get his own ass home if he really wanted to and what did I look like to her? Some teacher for 5 years old?!

I was getting a really bad headache. TEN years! TEN! That's how long it has been since….since…well….the crowning of a new king and one who I wasn't fond of either. Ganondorf. All he cared about was money and pride. He was greedy and treated us Hylian like crap! Ten years since that piece of shit took over and ten years since Sheik had….

I stopped my thoughts from going any further and sighed. There was no need to go back to that day.

It was said that Ganondorf was a good king, but I was prominent that it was Ganondorf that killed Sheik. Everyone had this perennial assumption that Sheik (or what they knew to be Princess Zelda) had drown himself, for there was no foul play. Some assumed the rain washed him down the river to his death. The stories were endless. I didn't want to believe that, but there were some days where I couldn't help but fall back on his last words.

"_Ganondorf, guardian of the desert, please free me from my pain." _

I wanted to cry out to Sheik and tell him it would all be okay, but the last time I said that, nothing was ever okay again. I felt darkness engulf me once more. I longed to touch his silky skin once more and listen to his stories about the castle and how his maid got so mad at him bathing in the river to avoid being seen that she hid all his clothes. I missed his smile, I missed his laugh and how it echoed like singing birds through the garden and above the willow tree. I missed holding his hand in mine and listening to his soft breathing as he dozed against my chest. He was the most perfect being in the entire world and he was lost forever in the void called death and I loathed myself. I felt as though I could have done something more to protect him.

Why didn't I make him eat more? Why didn't I notice there was something off about him? I should have followed him back into his room and jumped his father as he whipped his son across the back then leaving him there alone to bleed until his beatings turned to lumpy scars.

The thought made me aggravated and my face twisted in anger.

"Link, what's with that face? Did one of the kids draw an ugly picture of you again? Sheesh, I'll have to get onto them again." Malon shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

"It's not that, Malon. I just am tired and ready to head home." I ran my fingers through my blonde unruly hair that was tied back in a small braid, "The kids were fine, but I seriously mean it when I say I rather be making swords or swinging one than teaching those brats."

"Oh come on, Link, they're not brats!"

I begged to differ, but decided against arguing with the carrot top. She could get nasty when she wanted to be.

"I have to get Epona anyway. She has been waiting long enough for me at the market's horse corral." I said as I began to pack my things up for the day.

"Oh oh, can I come with? I want to see her again, it's been a while."

I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a dead-panned expression that took her she could tag along with me. That seemed to brighten her mood because she yanked on my arm as we exited the school house.

Malon had been my best friend ever since my first day of school in Hyrule. I was a completely different person ten years ago and my depression made me the most stoic undesired being in all of Hyrule. I kept myself reserved and if someone tried to speak to me, I sent daggers of hell their way. I wasn't meaning to lament the past, but my best friend and lover had died. How were they expecting me to act? After the way I responded at Sheik's funeral, most all of Hyrule knew my admiration to 'Princess Zelda'. Malon however pried through the dirty past of mine and somehow through the last ten years, found her way into my life. It took me years before I called her my friend. I wasn't ever going to be that super happy cheerful Link I once was as a child, but I was slowly opening up to the world and heck, I was teaching five year olds, so I thought I was doing pretty damn fantastic!

Anyway, Malon and her father owned a ranch and one day when I was hanging out with Malon after school, I fell in love with a filly with long white hair and auburn skin. She cheered me up and got me to smile again. I told Malon that was why I could tolerate her so much, because of Epona. I ended up giving her that name after the first day I met her. Malon gave in and told me I could keep her simply because she liked to see me smile.

So that was it for the most part. I tolerated her because of my horse! Nah, for the most part she was pretty cool. Unless you pissed her off, then watch out! I thought of her like my sister and was glad when the conversation came up with us agreeing to never date. I wasn't sure how to tell her that I loved a man once. Although he was portraying a girl, to me he was always a man. I never told a soul and that was mostly because of his secret identity.

I had been in my own mind for so long that I hadn't noticed Malon talking the entire time.

"Then I told him that I was going to nail his eyes open if he ever fell asleep again because SOMEONE had to watch the ranch and after what happened to mother I thought he would have grown a brain."

I snorted and shook my head as I stopped at the corral, "You're something else, ya'know?"

I watched as she placed her hand on her hip, "Were you even listening, Link?" I wanted to reply with a huge 'nope' but I currently liked my head on my shoulders.

"Hey baby!" I called out as I walked up to Epona. She nickered and bobbed her head up and down in delight. It was always a good day when I saw Epona.

"I swear you love that horse more than me, Link."

I scoffed back at her, "You wouldn't be wrong there."

"Hey!"

I left the corral with a nicely placed bump on the top of my head then mounted Epona with Malon as we headed out of the market place. I lived on the outskirts of town while Malon lived on a ranch not too far from here. I usually took her home unless she brought her own horse.

Although today the market place was rather busy and people scurried about running this way and that. I couldn't imagine what all the fuss was about. I glanced back at Malon who shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone moved in the same direction and I motioned Epona towards the commotion. There in the middle of the square were two heavily dressed people. One more so than the other. I hadn't seen anything like them before, but only in books. I squinted my eyes at the two beings. Where had I seen those clothes before? One of them wore head dressings made of white gauze and then a face covering over their mouth. They wore a suit with dark blue paddings on each shoulder with more gauze wrappings around their waist and fingers. All you could make out were their eyes and everything else was clothed.

"Sheikah.." Malon spoke out in a whisper, "and look Link, there are two of them!"

My chest tightened and my fingers curled into fists. I thought that Sheik said his kind was wiped out and that he was the only Sheikah left? Who were they and why were they here?

"See the one without a mask?" Malon asked as she spoke to me, but kept her eyes directly on the Sheikah ahead of us, "She must have higher power over the masked one. I read about it once. They enslave themselves to the Royal family and basically become guardians that protect the Royal family with their life. I hear that it is their tradition to hide as much of their body as possible for it is forbidden to show skin to outsiders and draw attention to themselves. They are tools, not bodies. I'm surprised that female Sheikah is dressed like that. Maybe she wants to draw attention to herself so she can reproduce and make more Sheikah." Malon laughed at this, but I didn't find it funny. Everything inside my chest hurt. The Sheikah covered up didn't move an inch and all the stories Sheik told me came rushing back to me like it was yesterday that everything took place.

The female Sheik stepped forward and raised her hand grabbing everyone's attention. It went quiet throughout the courtyard and everyone stared, "I'm Impa and this is my protégé, Sheik. We are the last two members of the Sheikah bloodline who serve under the Royal family. Although we have served under them as their guard dogs in the past, we now are willfully choosing to serve under the Royal family once again as ally." Impa glanced to the other Sheikah who stood frozen at a statue.

"If anyone has a problem with this decision, they can face me about it."

I didn't listen to whatever nonsense the Sheikah had left to say. She should simply be glad it was her on stage and not the king. Otherwise I would have charged over there and kicked his head clean off his shoulders.

"Link, isn't that so cool! There are still remaining Sheikah! I can't believe it!" Although I should be happy about this, my heart hurt. I didn't want to be reminded of Sheik anymore. I wanted the pain to evaporate.

I left the market square soon after and took Malon home. Once we got there I waved goodbye and pulled Epona along to head to my own home.

"Wait, Link!" I stopped as Malon called out to me and paused.

"You've been awfully quiet since the market…is everything alright?"

I wasn't sure how to answer her, but the concern in her eyes told me to at least reassure her, "I'm fine, Malon. I just need rest; it's been a long day."

She sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground, "Listen Link, I think you need to get out more and relax a bit. Tomorrow night we're having a huge party at Hylian Lake and you should come." She raised her head and grinned at me.

"Malon…" I warned, "You know how I feel about parties."

"Yea, but Link, this is a special party! It's an adult party! We're going to be doing some illegal stuff."

I quirked a brow, "Why would that spark my attention?" I was the type of guy to preclude anything bad from happening. I wanted a simple life after all.

"Weeeelll, because we're going to all be skinning dipping in the lake once it hits midnight! It's going to be a bunch of us so puhleeease come! We'll have snacks and milk and everyone is going to be there!" Malon smirked devilishly at me, "Who knows, maybe a girl you like will be there." Malon batted her eyes at me, "Then you'll fall in love and say 'oh Malon is the smartest most prettiest girl ever!'"

The expression on my face certainly didn't hold any excitement. She needed to give up the idea of me dating someone because it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever.

"Well Malon, thanks for the invite, but I'm off for the evening. Epona is getting tired, as am I."

"Just think about it okay!" She shouted as I rode off out of her ranch. I patted Epona on her neck and scoffed, "That woman sure has a wild imagination, huh girl?"

Epona nickered in response and I knew she agreed with me.

I was almost home with Epona when I remember, "Shit, I needed to pick you up more oats! I forgot you were out. Girl, do you think we could make one last trip to the market place? We're going to need to be fast before the gate is drawn." She responded happily and I raced off as the sun began to set.

Luckily we made it before the sun had gone and I was eager to buy Epona's food and head home to my nice quiet house and warm bed. I exchanged rubies for the items and headed out of the shop, but stopped when I noticed Epona wasn't where I left her.

"Epona….girl..?" I looked around me, but didn't spot her. The sun had almost left for the night and I could hear the bugs coming out to play their melody.

There in the shadows behind one of the shops, I heard Epona nicker and I sighed as I moved towards her, "Epona, we need to head back, it's getting late. What are you-" But my words were caught short at the sight of the Sheikah for earlier. It was hard to make out their features for more than one reason. They lingered in the darkness and given how only their eyes shown through their mask, it was almost impossible to make out any features entirely.

They sat there stroking Epona and I froze in stagnation, "Oh…I see you found my horse." Red eyes flashed into mine and I felt my chest tighten. Those eyes reminded me so much of Sheik and it made me want to scream.

"It's nice to know that the Sheikah aren't dead. I hope your stay here is pleasant although I would stay weary of the king. No one seems fond of him and I'm not one for talking shit about someone, but seriously, the king is a worthless piece of crap that not even you would like."

I watched as his eyes narrowed and he backed away from me. He looked absolutely terrified of me which alarmed me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I cursed under my breath, "I forgot you guys worship the Royal family. I mean, it's like your life and stuff. That was dumb of me to say that. I'm sure the king isn't so bad, but I'm just saying, if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

The Sheikah stared at me for what felt like hours and I glanced away in embarrassment hoping they'd quit it. Was there something on my face? I made a mental note to check my face once I got home.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out then. It's nice to meet you…uh…"

"It's Sheik."

I stiffened at his name and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Although I confirmed his gender was in fact male.

"We're nameless. I'm not allowed to have a name, so therefore it becomes Sheik. I'm accustomed to it after all these years."

"..oh.." Was all I managed to say. It was simply devastating to hear that name again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and was surprised when his expression didn't look much better than mine.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your horse." Sheik bowed to me and took two steps back, "Please have a safe trip home."

"You can quit the shivery act." I rubbed my palm over my face and sighed, "You seem like a nice guy, so why act all formal? They said you weren't a slave to the Royal family so what is with the uniform?"

"You don't get it, do you Hylian?" He inched towards me until we were closer than I would have liked, "This is all I know. I would never stray away from the laws of the Sheikah."

This made me laugh out loud and I had to control myself, "Since when? I never saw a Sheikah act so formal in my life. They seemed more like liars, rather than loyal guard dogs. Just looking at how you dress makes you nebulous!"

Sheik scoffed and glared into my cerulean eyes, "What do you have to show for your pathetic life?"

The color drained from my face at his retort. I guess I deserved that one. I shouldn't be arguing with this guy anyway. I knew I was only angry because of the past. Because of that name he stole…even though I couldn't rebut his argument and though his name technically wasn't stolen, it continued to make my heavy heart swell.

Regardless of my feelings, when I looked at him, I felt confluence and I realized I hadn't even told him my name.

"It's Link….just so you know." I made sure to keep my eyes anywhere but on him. I was so flustered from before that I couldn't delay my attention towards those ruby eyes.

I mounted Epona and scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Listen…I'm not one for friends, but maybe you'd like to hang out with me and some people tomorrow tonight night at Lake Hylia? It could perhaps clear the fog between us or something. I don't want you to hate me."

He crossed his arms and turned away from me, "Fine, I'll go."

"R-really?" I was shocked and a smile crossed my face which alarmed me. Since when did I start acting like Malon? I wasn't a social butterfly and for the love of goddesses this 'Sheik' guy had too many similarities to MY Sheik. My heart faltered….my….mine. He wasn't ever mine, but I would pretend he was. Perhaps I was secretly reaching out to MY Sheik, but this man in front of me was an illusion. Why did this pain have to suffocate me after all these years?

"Well, uh…I'll pick you up here tomorrow night around this time. Be ready okay?"

"Goodbye, Hyrulian…"

I raced off with Epona ignoring his last lingering words. I wasn't sure why he couldn't simply say my name, but regardless I was proud of myself for inviting him with me tomorrow night. Malon would be so proud. The downfall of this was I HAD to attend the party now. I guess my unsocial butterfly was blossoming.

* * *

><p>I wasn't educated when it came to fancy attire, but I guessed since this was a simple party filled with simple people, wearing a black tunic with my hair tied back into a short braid wasn't as horrid. I looked clean cut, but then again I always did. My strength grew with age, as did my appearance and given all the girls who chased after me, I couldn't deny it. It was always a plus that I became more talented with a sword and when I trained out in Hyrule field, many of the young women from the market square would watch and giggle as I spared. I wouldn't call myself a hero or anything that extravagant, but I wasn't some silly farm boy either.<p>

My whole day had been spent thinking about the Sheikah. I felt like suffocating myself under Lake Hylia because I was so overwhelmed with emotions. Why did he have to exist? I knew the only reason he fascinated me was because of MY Sheik, but that was definitely not a good excuse to want to be around someone.

For all I knew this guy was crazy and killed people in his life. I didn't doubt it. Although his job is to kill people after all; or related to it anyway. Sure, protecting isn't considered killing, but come on, we all know that cute Sheikah hidden by a mass of cloth had killed a man. That's why his eyes were red, they've seen things!

The sun had begun to melt into the ground as I waited for the Sheikah. I rubbed my fingers together nervously and tapped my foot against the ground as I looked this way and that. What was taking him so long? Maybe he blew me off. I snorted and kicked a rock under my boot. Damn that sneaky bastard! He probably thought it would be funny to play a joke on me. What did I ever do to him?

"Hyrulian…."

I jolted from my thoughts and grabbed Epona's reins to calm myself down. What the heck Link? Why are you so nervous? I gulped down whatever was caught in my throat and when that didn't seem to help, I cleared it and flicked my eyes towards him, "Yo-you're really late dummy! What took you so long?" My tone sounded harsh, but I didn't want to give away my wavering feelings.

I mounted Epona and then reached out for his hand, "Well at least you showed up I guess. Are you ready to head out?"

The Sheikah stared at my hand with foreign eyes and I groaned, "I don't bite, sheesh."

"I don't much like riding." His voice was muffled under his cowl and I raised a brow.

"Wait….you don't like horseback riding?" There were dots above my head as I tried to process this.

"So…how do you get from point A to point B?" I asked leaning back on Epona and scratched above my ear.

"It's called walking, Hyrulian."

Well I sure felt stupid. Why walk when you can ride, "Just take my hand silly. It's not that bad."

When he didn't provide me a hand, I decided to take matters into my own. I jumped off Epona and approached him, "Hyruli-"

I cut his words short and picked him up swinging him onto my mare. Of course Epona whined at my forceful doing, but I gave her a look that said 'trust me' and that seemed to calm her slightly.

"Hyrulian, I rather not!" He struggled to get down, but I remounted Epona behind him before he had the chance and took hold of the reigns then urged Epona to ride off from the square. The Sheikah went stiff and lowered his head going mute. I couldn't understand his reaction to this. Was he possibly afraid? But why? That's like saying you're afraid of the dark and let's face it, there is no escaping it.

"Ya'know, you could at least act like you want to hang out with me."

His head came back and butted me in the nose and I grunted almost losing control of Epona, "What the heck was that for!" I clenched my nose then glanced at my fingers and to my surprise it wasn't bleeding.

"Hn.."

"Don't make me turn this horse around!"

"Hyrulian, you're completely hopeless." Though I couldn't see his mouth, I knew he was smirking under that mask of his.

"Pfft, yea, says the dummy that can't ride a horse!"

"I can ride, but I simply prefer to walk." His hands dug into Epona's mane which told me otherwise.

A devious grin captivated my face and I clicked my tongue for Epona to go faster. This did the trick and the Sheikah leaned forward wrapping his arms around Epona's neck, "Hyrulian please, slow down!"

"Haha, nope, not until you say my name."

"Hyrulian, this isn't funny!" His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked apprehensive.

"It's just my name! Say it!"

The Sheikah was losing his balance as Epona continued to gallop swiftly and I realized he was about to fall off. I sighed and reached out wrapping my arms around his middle and pulled him closer into my chest so he wouldn't fall, "And you say I'm the hopeless one."

Although he didn't speak after that incident, his heart drumming against his chest so rapidly told me everything.

Let's just say I felt bad…but only a little.

We reached the party soon after and I tried to help him down, though he slapped my hand away and jumped off on his own. He crossed his arms and went towards a far off tree in the corner.

"Sassy pants! That was a blasty-blast! You need to learn to live a little!" I almost blew a raspberry at him, but suddenly I was struck over the head.

"Ouch, what the heck is with everyone hurting me today?" I turned around with an angry Malon flaring her nostrils and a stick firmly in her hand, "Link, this is why you only have me as a friend!"

I waved my hand back and forth, "Oh he's fine; just a little upset that Epona wanted to go fast." I flinched when she rose up her stick to slap me again, but she shook her head and sighed. "Just be kind to him, he hasn't lived here for only a day and you're putting his life in jeopardy."

"It's not my fault he's acting strange. I'm trying to open him up and show him how to live."

Malon pinched the bridge of her nose, "Link, this is a new world for him. Stop trying to change him for who he really is and accept him. I'm going to tend to the party. Why not bring him over to the table for something to eat and drink."

Once she walked off, I peered over at the quiet Sheikah. My heart stung and I closed my eyes. I was having a hard time dealing with everything still, but I continued to remind myself that he wasn't MY Sheik. This was someone else entirely and I had to accept that. It was so hard to do that though.

I walked over to Sheik and nudged his shoulder handing him a drink, "Here…it's for you."

His red crimson eyes flashed into mine and I pulled my gaze away to anywhere but on him. I hated those eyes, but then again I loved them.

"What is this?"

"…liquid? You drink it." I took my own drink and gulped it down and when the Sheikah knitted his brows, I know he was calling me an idiot without having to say so.

"This party sure is lively." He took a small sip of his drink then scowled at it like I was trying to poison him.

"It's milk silly."

"That's questionable…"

"You're questionable." I guess he didn't find my joke funny and I crinkled my nose staring off into the distance, "Look I'm sorry if you find me appalling. I'm just trying to get you to relax. You're too serious."

At that statement Sheik threw back his drink and let the 'questionable' liquid race down his throat until it was completely empty. I opened my mouth to reject, but the damage was done.

"Now who's the loser?" He flicked my drink with his pointer finger and rage went into my eyes. Oh hell no buddy!

Four drinks….(or maybe nine) later, I was laughing up at the stars. Sheik on the other hand got extremely quiet and hardly spoke a word.

"I once had this friend when I was little and this one time we decided to go swimming." I began giggling even though I hadn't completed the story, "He didn't like the water too much, but I think it was only because I was taller than him and he couldn't touch the ground." Sheik didn't look at me, but he nodded that he was listening.

"So anyway, I got really brave and yanked him into the river with me and when I did he screamed at the top of his lungs and wow this boy could scream!" I smiled and took another sip of my beer, but realized it was empty. Well damn.

"Because he got loud like that, he alerted the guards that were in the area and I had no idea what to do! So my friend pushed me under the water and there I was stuck without a way to breathe! I thought I was going to drown!"

"Hn…"

"I ended up coming up for air eventually, but not before I turned eight shades of blue."

"Why are you telling me this, Hyrulian?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know. Probably because when I drank, my mind wandered too much, "It just popped into my mind is all."

"Ah, I see.."

Silence separated us.

"LINK! Why don't you and your friend stop being antisocial and join all of us cool kids down by the lake?" Malon sure was loud and by loud I mead louder than usual because on a normal day with Malon she already makes me want to shove deku nuts in my ears.

"Yea yea, okay, we're coming." I stood up and almost fell at the realization that I was pretty tipsy. Not drunk, but….definitely not sober. Sheik glanced up at me and his ruby eyes glowered. He was….well….breathtaking. I wasn't just saying that because I was tipsy either. It's just that…I couldn't admit it when I was sober, but his eyes were gorgeous.

"Your eyes are pretty."

Nailed it Link. You just had to open your stupid mouth.

"P-pardon..?" I couldn't tell if he was blushing under that mask of his, but his eyes went wide with surprise.

"I said nothing." I scratched the back of my neck and laughed it off, "Let's go down to the lake with Malon."

I grabbed his arm and helped him up, but he didn't seem to need it because I was the one stumbling and he looked untouched. What a prick!

I helped him down (I promise not the other way around) and once we reached the water I threw off my shirt and dived in with only my black tights on. The water felt amazing on my skin and the dizziness in my head was beginning to dissipate.

"Link, you're supposed to be naked!" I turned to Malon who jumped clean into the lake without a single piece of clothing.

Now most of you would have a fit with seeing a girl naked and Malon wasn't ugly so to say, but there were a few things faltering on my side.

Let me clear my throat and give you a little Link 101 class.

So at the age of ten I saw a boy naked and I thought the boy was a girl, but there are just some things you can't hide. It wasn't like I had any desires of intimacy with the boy, but over time I kinda-sorta fell in love with him. Yea that meant his penis too, dingle-berries! After he passed away, I never looked at girls the way I looked at him. I kissed a few girls, grabbed some boob, but nothing ever felt the same like it did holding MY sleeping Sheik. So Malon jumping in Lake Hylia butt-ass naked didn't faze me and besides, I saw her naked before because she really sucks at closing doors. Don't tell her about that though, I really don't want the stick again.

The other slight wall that stood between all of you and naked Malon was the fact that there wasn't any light out here. Of course there was the moon, but that simply highlighted her body giving her an alluring image and shape of what could be, but obviously wouldn't be. On one last note, we were all a little tipsy (not drunk mind you…and maybe Sheik was sober 'cause that guy didn't change a bit) so we didn't much care we were naked in the moonlight.

I threw the rest of my clothes at Sheik who buried his face in his knees. He looked completely horrified at what unfolded.

"Come on, Sheikah, get in!"

He shook his head rapidly and clenched his fists under his armpits, "Stay back, you hear me!"

I was ready to retort, but my words halted, "What did you just say?" This was so nostalgic right now, but I couldn't figure why.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hyrulian. It is dishonorable for a Sheikah to show his face to outsiders!" He dug his feet into the mud and pushed his butt back and his body further from me.

"Aww, Link, leave the guy alone. He doesn't like you."

Princess Ruto….just great. Not that she wasn't a walk in the park or anything, but I fought with her more than I fight with Cuccos. That was saying a whole lot!

"He is scared of being naked, it's understandable."

"How would you know? You're always naked." I smirked at her and then bought a sweep of water and threw it in her face. It was funny, but that slap stung!

But the vague giggle from the Sheikah made it well worth it.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what time it was by the time everyone got out. There ended up being a lot of people who showed up, but most had left after they had a bit too much to drink.<p>

Studying Malon and how she could hardly walk gave proof of that. Luckily for me I was basically sober, "Malon you want me to take you home?" We were all completely dressed now and squeaky clean.

"Nahhh, I have Ruto taking me home." She giggled and wrapped an arm around Ruto who simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. This sure was a first.

"Oookay then. I guess that works out anyway because I have to take that stoic guy over there home." I nodded my head toward Sheik who sat in the same spot from an hour ago.

"Mmkay, Link." She gave me the worst hug I've ever received then wrapped an arm around Ruto as they began to head back to her ranch. I prayed to the goddesses I wouldn't hear it from her in the morning about not walking her home.

Now for the other matter.

I walked over to Sheik and nudged him with my boot, "Hey mister quiet, you ready to go?"

"Yea…" He stood up and condoned me walking over to Epona who lay resting in the grass under a willow tree. I had to smile to myself at the memory of the willow tree MY Sheik and I use to spend all our time under.

"You didn't have fun." It wasn't a question.

"Hylian, these parties aren't my forte."

That made me laugh, "They're not mine either, but I was trying to do what everyone has been telling me lately which is relax!"

The Sheikah faced the willow tree with his back to me, "You're completely childish, Hylian."

I shook my head and sneered, "Are you satisfied now? If you really hate me so much, then why did you come?"

The shadow turned quick on his feet facing me and knotted his brows, "Why did you invite me!"

His words stung and I opened my mouth to respond, but didn't know what to say. You remind me of a man I once loved? I was bored? Your eyes were like his? You're goddamn breathtaking and I don't even know you? It hurt to think. It hurt to feel! It was like my heart was surging throughout my entire body and tearing down my nervous system. I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck, but at the same time I wanted to…

….wanted to what?

I balled my fists at my side, "You should go back to where you came from, Sheikah."

Fucking hurts, doesn't it asshole! I wanted him to hurt and…..that was depressingly morbid of me to want that.

"Tell me, Hyrulian! Why? Why me?"

"Shut up!" I began to walk towards Epona and prepare her for my leave.

"No, just spit it out!" Sheik grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me, but I shoved him back watching him stumble without the help of intoxication.

"There must be some reason! You don't even know me, but according to your friends you're closed off and hardly say a word." Sheik approached me with glowering eyes, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"There was no reason, you looked lonely and pathetic and I decided to be of aid."

"Horse shit!"

"Sheikah.." I warned as I took a step from Epona. He was starting to tick me off and by the way Epona whimpered, I knew she felt it also.

"Tell me Hyrulain!"

I took one step closer.

"Tell me!"

And another.

"Link, tell me!"

I froze.

My name rolling off his tongue set fire to my body and I went off the deep end, "You prick, you remind me of him! The way you talk, the way you move, the way you cautiously do anything and block yourself from the world! I want to efface you! It's so sickening!" I covered my mouth at the words spilling out and heat soared into my eyes. This fucking asshole. It hurt so goddamn much.

"..This friend…..where is he now?"

"Dead…." My voice was only a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry. He was Sheikah was he not?"

I nodded, "Yea he was….and I…" The words left sitting on my tongue were begging to fall off, "I loved him. I still love him."

I was sure the Sheikah would laugh, but when he didn't and instead flashed me these innocent eyes of defeat, I didn't know what to do.

He stepped closer until it was me pressed up against the willow tree and his hands on either side of my body, "W-what did you say?"

"Look I'm aware that I loved a man, but you don't choose who you fall in love with."

He shook his head, "No, what did you say!"

"I love him alright!" I snapped my eyes shut and tried to shove past him, but he didn't budge.

"Link…"

The sound of cloth moving alerted me and I raised my eyes to his. He began to peel away the covering from his face and the wrappings that hid his hair. Long blonde hair came spilling out and thin cherry pink lips along with smooth jaw presented before me.

My eyes must have looked like rice crackers and my legs felt like ice ready to melt. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

"…but you said….it was dishonorable to…show your face to…outsiders."

"You are no outsider."

Then those cherry lips came crashing into mine and my legs buckled underneath me.

I knew exactly who he was.

I think I did all along.

"My Sheik.." I spoke in a mere whisper. Sheik stroked the side of me cheek and pecked my lips again, "You're correct, Hyrulian."

"YOU BASTARD!" I slapped him clean across his pretty face not caring that he was never touched there. I pressed the back of my hand against my mouth and tried to remember what breathing felt like. Maybe I should start with talking to the heart attack I was about to have.

"Ow!"

"You stupid son of a-"

Sheik engulfed my body in a hug which once again stunned me, "I'm sorry. I deserved that."

"No," I tried to pry his perfect hands off me, "YOU deserve to me drug around Hyrule THEN Termina by Epona hanging by only a foot! How dare you!" I began to punch his chest, but lightened up once I remembered his fragile body ten years ago.

"O-oh shit! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I began to check his chest for wounds but his hands stopped mine and he brought them to his lips and kissed them softly, "I'm fine, I'm fine….just….I'm really sorry. I'm not weak like I use to be, Link." He stepped back from me and moved over towards the lake and under the moonlight. He began to remove all his clothes and I had to remind myself not to stare so intensely. NOW he decides to undress, although I wasn't complaining.

He stopped once all he was wearing was the gauze wrappings around his hips that he seemingly wore even when growing up. His body had thin smooth scars marring his skin, but instead of the bones jutting from his body, they were replaced with muscle and smooth tan skin.

"..Fucking gorgeous."

"Pardon?"

"N-nothing…umm.." I nailed my gaze into the ground, "You look…errr…better and stuff. Not skinny anymore and really sex-err….healthy."

A hand reached under my chin and caught my attention, "Link, I'm not going anywhere."

"This has to be a dream." I grabbed his hands and pulled off the cloth covering his fingers, "I saw you dead…I was at your funeral and-"

"No, Link." Sheik stopped me and sighed, "It was fake. I faked my death. That body which was found was a spell I cast on a cucco."

I never felt so crushed in my life. I wanted to kiss him and I wanted to punch him, but I wasn't sure which would come first. The only thing I could manage was to ask, "Why?"

"You'd find it silly of me, but when I watched the man is darkness backlash at you with his blade, it destroyed me! I thought you had.." Sheik bit his lower lip while pausing, "..died."

"I wanted to race to your body, but I knew what the consequences of that action would be, so I jumped into the riverbed. I no longer wanted to disappear." Sheik pulled his hand from mine and faced towards the moonlight which grew brighter as the night drew on, "I saw them carry your body away saying how you were still breathing and it gave me my strength back. Although I didn't want to remain the princess there, I wanted to escape and be who I was born to be. A Sheikah."

I sat down against the muddy tide of the lake and dug my toes under the dirt, "You never came back to me, and you just disappeared. Everyone thought….I thought-"

"Link, I never truly existed. I wasn't born 'Zelda' I was born Sheik. If I told you I had survived you would have come after me and what purpose would that have served?"

This pissed me off and I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at him, "What the hell, Sheik? Out of everyone you SHOULD have told me! I fucking matter!"

"Yes and THAT is exactly why I couldn't tell you!" Sheik pulled his blonde hair forward and raked his fingers through it as he stared into the ground, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to run back to Hyrule and tell you I was safe and alive, but Impa, my teacher…she urged me not to."

I knew he was speaking of the other Sheikah that arrived with him in the city.

"We came back after all these years because I couldn't stand to be away and Impa said I was old enough to make my own decisions."

I was now lying back against the muddy grass and gazing into the starry sky. This was all too much for me to absorb right now.

"When you ran into me that night, I had no intentions of going anywhere with you, but I couldn't force myself to stay away. Looking into your eyes and hearing your voice again brought me at the brink of death. I missed you so much and-" Sheik ran his hand down his face and quivered, "Link, my whole life had been a lie and if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have ever made it out alive. I can understand you no longer wanting contact with me further, but if it's any consolation…" He peered towards me with his ruby eyes and I was captivated all over again, "I sorta-kinda err…love you also." His face went beet red and I snorted. This guy. This stupid Sheikah who never used his brain!

I stood up and stepped towards him making him flinch, "L-Link?"

"Alright you idiot, apparently we're going to have to teach you the proper way of talking because I'm just going to be honest with you, faking your death and running away with some lady with pointy boobs is seriously not the right approach." I threw him over my shoulders and got a yelp out of him. He really hadn't gotten much heavier since the last time I picked him up.

I tossed him into the lake and smirked once he came up for air, "Y-you stupid Hyrulian!"

"Well you love this stupid Hyrulian." I grinned at him and he scoffed while crossing his arms.

I threw my wet boots and tunic aside and swam after Sheik who was seemingly trying to keep away from me, "Aww you look like a cat thrown into water."

"I'm not much for swimming in a lake."

"That's how we met though."

"Not likely, I was bathing." His lower lip twisted into a pout and I couldn't help but reach out and grab the back of his head pushing it into mine, "Listen to me and don't ever forget it, Sheikah. I'm not going anywhere and I don't give a rat's ass what you have to say about it."

"Stu-" But I shut him up clean with a press of my hungry lips against his. Oddly enough Sheik tasted like cherries, but maybe that was because in my mind that's what I imagined them tasting like. I ran my hand down his forearm which was smooth, but the scars decorating his skin stung me and rage from years ago came flooding back. There was no way I was ever going to leave him again and he better not leave me either.

Suddenly Sheik pushed me under water and took me by surprise that water had pried its way into our kiss. Not caring, I kissed him back and licked at his lips for entrance. After having a mute argument, he gave in and I licked the cavern of his mouth. His sharp buds of his tongue ran across mine and reminded me I needed to breathe. I pulled away and resurfaced taking a deep breath with pink tinting my cheeks. My heart beat like a drum inside my chest and given how Sheik was panting, he wasn't much better than I was. I found the feeling of his tan skin addicting and his long hair no longer made him look like a girl, just goddamn breathtaking. I was glad he didn't cut it because I would have guessed that his hair is what me quick to remember him rather his jawline.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just." I swept my fingers across his bare chest and up to his lips letting my thumb pad grace against them like leaves on stone path, "You're kinda perfect,"

His face lit up instantly which made me snicker, "Relax, it's not something to be embarrassed of. You've known what I've thought of you for a long time."

I got a scoff out of him then was quickly jolted into his embrace as he kissed me once more.

"You're not.." Sheik began to say in between short kisses, "half bad looking yourself….for a town boy."

"Pfft, you want me, don't deny it."

The next sentence was played out against my lips and I gave a small moan. Figures that the closed up boy who only shows his eyes would know how to kiss…

…and apparently much more. Sheik's mouth glided across my pale neck leaving little tracks behind. That little…-

I gasped once his tongue touched the lobe of my ear sending electric down my spine. Okay, he knew how to do a lot of things for a man portraying a shadow.

"Ya'know, Hyrulian, you look kind of girly like this."

I scowled and bucked my hips into his earning a quiet mewl to escape his lips, "Hn, I'm the girly one?"

I latched onto the side of his neck for revenge and was shocked at how quiet he was being. I guess all that stealth practice paid off for him. Cocky bastard.

My hands began to roam down his ribcage and across his toned abdomen. He had aged well in the last ten years and him and I both knew it. I liked feeling his skin under the tips of my fingers and relished in the thought that no one had been here before. I skimmed his bare thighs and smirked at the small gasp he gave out. Bingo!

"Is it weird being touched for the first time?" I whispered into the shell of his ear.

"W-well, sort of, but I didn't realize that it would." I licked his lobe tenderly, "f-feel this good."

I wanted my hands to touch every inch of him and my mouth to kiss every scar. He was the word perfect and I craved- no needed him.

I pushed us down under the water and kissed him softly, sucking on his lower lip while my fingers slid up his firm chest and stopped over his nipple giving it a gentle pull. Bubbles escaped from his mouth and tickled my nose making me inwardly smirk. I guess he was less conscious under water. We returned from the water to gasp for air and the moonlight danced over our glistening bodies like stars in the sky.

Sheik inched his body towards mine and craned his neck upwards to me kissing my chin. While I could touch the ground easily, Sheik struggled. I guided us to an area where he could touch and given his expression and how he pursed his lips, he knew what I was doing, "I don't need your help you know."

"I don't need you drowning on me either." This shut him up allowing for me to continue my mission from earlier.

I wasn't sure how long we were in the water or how make times we kissed, but I was sure to remember it forever. The sun was beginning to rise and there the Sheikah and I lay with the willow tree swaying above us. My heart began to flutter each time I glanced at Sheik sleeping peacefully in my arms….MY Sheik. But….he was always my Sheik wasn't he. I pecked his forehead gently as not to disturb his slumber. "You might not be my princess anymore, but you will always be my prince."

"Hmp…"

I blushed instantly and cleared my throat, "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm a stealth ninja who blends in with the shadows, do you honestly think I'm ever fully asleep." Now it was me who pursed my lips and scowled. This was going to be a tricky relationship.

"So…uh…what now?" I asked as I pulled him closer into my embrace then began to glide my fingers through his golden hair.

"Whatever you want I guess. We're going to have plenty of adventures ahead of us." Sheik sighed peacefully which made me smile.

"Yea, and I'm ready for all of them, but what about Ganondorf? We're going to have to do something about him."

Sheik snickered and pulled away from me to grab something out of his bad, "Oh Hyrulian, you really do doubt me. Why do you think I was in the market square so late into the evening that night?"

Well he got me; I had no clue, "Uhh….waiting for your knight in shining armor and his gorgeous horse?"

Sheik snorted which would suggest that I was in fact wrong with my answer, "You really are dense, aren't you?" Sheik suddenly threw an object my way and I being confused picked up what appeared to be a bottle and read the label plastered on the front.

"Angel's trumpet plant." And under that there was a huge black X stating. "VERY poisonous."

"Exactly."

"….you didn't." I gasped and studied the bottle once more. I knew only little of the plant, but that is was deadly. It caused some of the worst pain, too. Who knew such a cute flower could be so harmful.

"Give it a few days….he won't be around much longer." Sheik smirked at me and settled back into my arms. Yea, I could get use to this.

"I knew I made a good choice."

Sheik gazed up at me with those huge ruby eyes I adored, "With what?"

"Breaking into the castle and running into your naked ass. It was a nice ass indeed!"

To say that slap didn't hurt was an understatement, but the pain I endured living so long without Sheik was worse.

"I can't wait to tell your little Malon friend about us. Think of all the fun we'll have. We can go shopping and I can help you teach those cute kids! Hey maybe we can even raise a few cuccos of our own!" Sheik actually sounded excited about this and I inwardly wondered if he had a thing with dresses still. And NO way were we having those feathery assholes as pets!

"Oh dear goddesses….save me!"

End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone! Please review and tell me what you all think! It means so much to me!**


End file.
